musicpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Maia Sharp
Maia Sharp is an American country/folk singer-songwriter from Los Angeles. She has released 7 solo studio albums to date. She has also collaborated with various other artists on occasion, including with Art Garfunkel and Buddy Mondlock on their 2002 collaboration album Everything Waits to Be Noticed, as well as with Bonnie Raitt, Cher, and others. Her father Randy Sharp was also a country musician, and her mother was an anthropology professor. History Maia Sharp was born in Central Valley, California, but her family moved to Los Angeles when she was four. While growing up there, she wrote her first song, "Ghosts" when she was only 5, and she had learned to play various different instruments by the time she was 12. She later studied music theory at California State University, Northridge, and started performing in acoustic venues when she was 22. She met Miles Copeland — who had previously managed The Police — in 1995, and she was signed to his startup record label Ark 21. She released her début album on Ark 21 in 1997. Ark 21 eventually failed, but Maia released six more albums under three separate record labels, the most recent of which, Dash Between The Dates, was released in 2015. In 2005, Maia Sharp played Saxophone on Bonnie Raitt's album Souls Alike, on which she covered three of Maia's songs. Maia's 2009 album Echo later featured a guest appearance from Bonnie Raitt. Maia Sharp, both of her parents, and the songwriter Jack Wesley Routh collaborated in 2012 for the Country/Western album Dreams of the San Joaquin. Personal Life In 1994, Maia identified as a lesbian, and she would later contribute the song "Castaway" to the album Music from the Aisle of Lesbos, a compilation of songs from lesbian artists. Her musical inspiration comes from artists such as Bonnie Raitt, Joni Mitchell, Jackson Browne, andSting. Discography * [[Hardly Glamour|'Hardly Glamour']] (1997) * [[Maia Sharp (Album)|'Maia Sharp']] (2002) * [[Fine Upstanding Citizen|'Fine Upstanding Citizen']] (2005) * [[Eve and the Red Delicious|'Eve and the Red Delicious']] (2006) * [[Echo|'Echo']] (2009) * [[Change the Ending (Album)|'Change the Ending']] (2012) * [[Dash Between The Dates|'Dash Between The Dates']] (2015) Songs A''' *[[A Home (Maia Sharp)|'''A Home]] *[[Angel on My Shoulder|'Angel on My Shoulder']] B''' *[[Broken (Maia Sharp Song)|'''Broken]] *[[Brownstone (Maia Sharp Song)|'Brownstone']] *[[Buy My Love (Maia Sharp Song)|'Buy My Love']] C''' *[[Castaway (Maia Sharp Song)|'''Castaway]] *[[Change the Ending (Song)|'Change the Ending']] *[[Come Back to Me (Maia Sharp Song)|'Come Back to Me']] *[[Crimes of the Witness|'Crimes of the Witness']] *[[Crooked Crown (Maia Sharp Song)|'Crooked Crown']] D''' *[[Death by Perfection|'''Death by Perfection]] *[[Don't Come Around Tonight (Maia Sharp Song)|'Don't Come Around Tonight']] F''' *[[Fall Like Margarite|'''Fall Like Margarite]] *[[Fine Upstanding Citizen (Song)|'Fine Upstanding Citizen']] *[[Firefly (Maia Sharp Song)|'Firefly']] *[[Flood (Maia Sharp Song)|'Flood']] G''' *[[Ghosts (Maia Sharp Song)|'''Ghosts]] *[[Good Thing (Maia Sharp Song)|'Good Thing']] H''' *[[Happiness (Maia Sharp Song)|'''Happiness]] *[[How I Could Have Loved You|'How I Could Have Loved You']] I''' *[[I Don't Want Anything to Change|'''I Don't Want Anything to Change]] *[[I Need This to Be Love|'I Need This to Be Love']] *[[I See Cecelia|'I See Cecelia']] J''' *[[John Q. Lonely|'''John Q. Lonely]] K''' *[[Kinder Blues|'''Kinder Blues]] L''' *[[Lightning (Maia Sharp Song)|'''Lightning]] *[[Little Bottles|'Little Bottles']] *[[Long Way Home (Maia Sharp Song)|'Long Way Home']] M''' * [[Maybe Tonight (Maia Sharp Song)|'''Maybe Tonight]] * [[Me After You|'Me After You']] N''' * [[Nothing But the Radio|'''Nothing But the Radio]] O''' *[[One Good Reason (Maia Sharp Song)|'''One Good Reason]] *[[Only Way of Knowing|'Only Way of Knowing']] P''' *[[Parting Request|'''Parting Request]] *[[Phoenix (Maia Sharp Song)|'Phoenix']] *[[Poison the Well (Maia Sharp Song)|'Poison the Well']] *[[Polite Society|'Polite Society']] R''' *[[Real Love (Maia Sharp Song)|'''Real Love]] *[[Real Thing (Maia Sharp Song)|'Real Thing']] *[[Red Dress (Maia Sharp Song)|'Red Dress']] *[[Regular Jane|'Regular Jane']] *[[Rising (Maia Sharp Song)|'Rising']] S''' *[[Sinners (Maia Sharp Song)|'''Sinners]] *[[Sober (Maia Sharp Song)|'Sober']] *[[Solitataire|'Solitataire']] *[[Something Wild (Maia Sharp Song)|'Something Wild']] *[[Standing Out in a Crowd|'Standing Out in a Crowd']] *[[Stay (Maia Sharp Song)|'Stay']] The *[[The Apology (Maia Sharp Song)|'The Apology']] *[[The Bed I Made|'The Bed I Made']] *[[The Dash Between the Dates|'The Dash Between the Dates']] *[[The Girl is On Her Way|'The Girl is On Her Way']] *[[The Middle (Maia Sharp Song)|'The Middle']] *[[The Reminder (Maia Sharp)|'The Reminder']] U''' *[[Unbreakable (Maia Sharp Song)|'''Unbreakable]] *[[Underneath (Maia Sharp Song)|'Underneath']] *[[Understudies (Buddy Mondlock/Maia Sharp Song)|'Understudies']] V''' * [[Virtues of Madness|'''Virtues of Madness]] W''' *[[Wandering Heart (Maia Sharp Song)|'''Wandering Heart]] *[[Where Do I Begin (Maia Sharp Song)|'Where Do I Begin']] *[[Whole Flat World|'Whole Flat World']] *[[Willing to Burn|'Willing to Burn']] *[[Wisdom (Maia Sharp Song)|'Wisdom']] Y''' *[[You Are Mine (Maia Sharp Song)|'''You Are Mine]] *[[You Can't Lose Them All|'You Can't Lose Them All']] *[[You Know Where I'll Be|'You Know Where I'll Be']] *[[You're Alive|'You're Alive']] *[[Your Own Justice|'Your Own Justice']] *[[Your Stepping Stone|'Your Stepping Stone']] Related Artists * [[Bonnie Raitt|'Bonnie Raitt']] * [[Indigo Girls|'Indigo Girls']] * [[Dixie Chicks|'Dixie Chicks']] Category:Singer-Songwriters Category:Country Musicians Category:Folk Musicians Category:Country Singers Category:Folk Singers